


Burn of Pleasure

by AlternateCode



Series: AkaKuro Week 2018 [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2018, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, take their age as you will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCode/pseuds/AlternateCode
Summary: A night of passion is an experience Kuroko will never forget.





	Burn of Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> AkaKuro Day 6 (April 16) -
> 
> Alarm | Impulse | *Fire*
> 
> Quote: “We’ve already come this far.”

Oh  _ god _ .

Everywhere was nothing but warmth. No, not just warm. Hot. Every part was on fire. Burning. 

And he couldn't get enough.

Every whisper. Every touch. Every movement. All of it was putting him over the edge. He has never felt so good. The pleasure was nothing like he expected. It was so much more.

His back arched from another spike in pleasure, fingers gripping the sheet. A sharp intake of breath of cut short with a firm, intense kiss that only added to the heat.

The back of hand brushed his cheek before moving up to push back the strands of hair of hair that obscured his glazed eyes. “Are you ok, Tetsuya?”

Blinking a couple times, getting down a pleasure high, Kuroko reached up and laced his fingers into those soft red locks, pulling the other close enough that their foreheads touched. 

“Mmm. Yeah. I'm just fine.”

The dimly lit room was just bright enough for him to make out the worried features displayed on Akashi's face. His eyes searched Kuroko's face before settling with an reassured smile and pressing a kiss to the other's temple. “Are you sure you want to do continue doing this?”

He raised his arms in an attempt to cover his reddening face and he whispered, “We’ve already come this far, besides I know you'll be gentle.”

“You're just so cute, Tetsuya,” Akashi replied, defeated, as leaned in for another kiss. “Then don't complain in the morning.”


End file.
